


The Big Bad Wolf and The Velveteen Rabbit

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Long-Distance Relationship, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: She was born into the brotherhood of steel.He was raised in Caesar's Legion.She was the rabbit and he was the wolfThey emt and loved during the war, now that peace has come.Duty rips them apart...But love knows no distance





	

A rabbit hopps along the Freedom Trail.  
2,784 miles from a place she called home.  
Sworn to uphold and honor the call to arms.  
Brothers and sisters by oath, strangers by distance.

A wolf howls to desert moon.  
Surround by brothers and their whores.   
Family by force, bonded by blood.  
Worshipped and feared, by both sides.

Predator and Prey.  
Forced to live side by side.  
A fearless rabbit and a charming wolf.  
They drew blood from each other and together.

Enemies by nature.  
Lovers by nurture.  
He stalked her with intent to kill.  
She fought him with intent to defeat.  
Pushing the laws of nature to edge.  
They broke each other and the world around them.

She was born under the boots of steel.

He was raised under the horns of the bull. 

Both under the unforgiving Mojave sun.  
A bull headed wolf and a steel hearted rabbit.  
Brought together by war.  
Torn apart by peace.  
Both hunted by the two headed bear.

Defying their families.  
Defying their instincts.  
Their love broke the rules that made them and shaped them.

The little rabbit watched over her sleeping wolf.  
The sleeping wolf guarding his fluffy tailed female.  
Helplessly love.  
Eyes only for each other.  
Backs to the world.  
But they were both called to arms.

She was swept away to The Bay State.  
He was marched to the Copper state.

They paid for their crimes.  
Their crime against nature.  
Their crime of passion.

They knew it was fair and true.  
They signed that contract in blood.

The rabbit lets out one scream to soft Boston sun.  
The Wolf snarls at the harsh Mojave Sun.

Their cries travel thousands of miles, landing on careful ears.  
Their cries of pain for each other, are heard by each other and the lost.

The Big bad wolf  
The soft velveteen rabbit  
Both without their fairytail ending.

The rabbit turns her attention to owner of the boot of steel.  
The wolf turns to his awaiting pack.  
.  
Destined to their brothers side.  
Damned to each other forever.  
They fight to have their love.  
They win.

The Wolf and The rabbit,  
Forged by love, and burned by love.

That is the tale of the Wolf and the Rabbit.


End file.
